Like a soldier
by Darkling
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Sorry. Confidential. John went to a mission and Sherlock is worried. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

"Sherlock" yelled John from his room.

"Yeah?" said Sherlock. He was relaxing on the sofa. When I say relaxing I mean that he tried to come up with a new experiment to do.

"If you need anything ask Mrs. Hudson" said John, as he ran down the stairs. He wore dadk clothes and Sherlock could see the gun under his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Sherlock.

"If I am not back within 12 hours call this number and say that I am out of the picture" said the doctor as he gave Sherlock a paper with a phone number.

"What...John..." Sherlock tried to say something but for once he couldn't say anything. Here stood John before him like a soldier going to the battle.

"Don't worry. If everything go good I'll be back in five hours" John tried to calm Sherlock down.

"And if not...?" asked Sherlock uncertainly. John shrugged.

"I'm am gonna be back" with this John stormed out of the flat. Sherlock looked out of the window and he caught as Watson got into a black car.

_2 hours later_

Sherlock still didn't find anything on John's laptop. He considered calling his brother, but vetoed against it. He will wait for one more hour than consider it again.

_3hours later_

He finished with John's room and he still couldn't find anything. There was a photo with John and seven other soldiers on it. He recognised five of them from Mycroft's rescue. The other two he didn't recognised and he didn't find any other photo about them.

_4 hours later_

"I will call Mycroft" said Sherlock aloud. He got his phone and stared at it. On one side he was worried about John, but on the other side John brought a gun with him and he didn't want Mycroft to find out about it.

5 hours later

It was five hours since John left. Without thinking he called his brother.

"I am on my way" said Mycroft before Sherlock could utter even one word.

Five minutes later Mycroft arrived.

"I was told that the doctor left five hours ago and carried a gun with him" said the elder Holmes.

"He said that he is gonna be back in five hours if everything is good, but if he is not back within 12 hours I am to call this number" he gave Mycroft the paper "and say that he is out of the picture".

Mycroft stared at the phone number. He recognised it. It was one of the most hidden number in England. It was the number of the MI6's head.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No" answered Sherlock. Anathea stood behind Mycroft an did some miracle with his ever present phone.

"Boss, there is an operation in London. The MI6 didn't say who are the agent, but their mission is to find a terrorist group near the port."

"Why would John go there?" asked Sherlock. He knew that his blogger was a soldier, but why would he work for the MI6.

"Sherlock, where did you found this photo?" asked Mycroft. Sherlock forgot that he brought Watson's photo with him downstairs.

"In John's room. Why?" he asked Mycroft. He saw as Anathea also took a glance at the photo and just stare at it in disbelief.

"Do you know who this man is?" asked Mycroft and he pointed at a man, one whom Sherlock wan unfamiliar with.

"No, but the others were the ones who helped to get you out of that warehouse". Mycroft shuddered at this, he didn't want to remember that time, when he couldn't do anything to save himself and others had to do it. After that he tried to find the soldiers to thank them and to ask if they want to work for him, but they disappeared. But this man on the photo...

"He was a general in the East. He good, too good in fact" said Mycroft "he caught every terrorist, but he was cruel. He killed to many people, he lost too many good man during the missions."

"Where is he now?" asked Sherlock.

"Dead" said the elder Holmes "he killed himself" said Anathea.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

6 hours later

There was a loud bang from downstairs. They all turned to the door and waited.

"It's John" said Sherlock after a few seconds. He got up from the couch and went to open the door. There stood John in wet clothes.

"Oh.. hello" said the doctor. When he stepped into the room he halted. For a few seconds he just stared at Mycroft and Anathea and then turned to Sherlock.

"When I said 12 hours I meant it" he was angry "I didn't want you to call everybody. It was just what... 5 hours?"

"6 hours 14 minutes 32 seconds" said Sherlock.

"How do you know this number?" asked Mycroft. He showed the paper with the telephone number.

"And you even gave the number to your brother?" asked John "Sorry it's confidential" said the ex-soldier.

"You said that the last time we met with your soldier friend too" said Mycroft. John saw that Anathea has a photo in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked John.

"How do you know them?" asked Mycroft.

"What is it? 20 questions?" said John, he was getting angrier "you know what I have enough just call that number and ask him. I am going to take a shower" with that he wet upstairs to his room. The others just stood there.

"I don't think we should call it? Said Sherlock. Mycroft stared at him.  
>"And then how would you know where was your good doctor for six hours?" asked Mycroft already started to get his phone to make the call.<p>

"I'm gonna ask him, and if he won't tell me then I will wait till he tell me" said Sherlock. He didn't want to break John's trust in him. Mycroft just shrugged his shoulder, he held the phone to his ear.

Sherlock left the living room and went to John's room. He knocked and then opened the door. John stood with his back to the door and the detective could see some bleeding scars crossing his back.

"You are injured" said Sherlock and went to help the doctor.

"You already finished asking questions?" snapped John. Sherlock saw that John was cleaning his arms there were some wound too.

"I didn't wait the call. I don't want to know it if you don't want me to know it" he got the clothes from John's hand and helped with the cleaning.

"That is... nice of you" said John. He was feeling guilty for snapping, but he had a hellish day.

"Sorry for... you know" Sherlock smiled. Then he looked John in the eyes.

"But I have one question: are you alright?"

"Yeah, just some minor injury so don't worry" said John. Sherlock finished cleaning his arms, so he started with his back. For a few minutes they were quiet. Then they heard the door and turned that way. There stood Mycroft his phone still in the hand.

"I just want to say sorry for my actions and we are leaving" said the elder brother. Neither John nor Sherlock Said anything as Mycroft and Anathea left their flat.

Sherlock looked at John and smiled.

"Chinese?"

"Yeah, I am starving"

THE END

Than you for reading ^^


End file.
